Altering Twilight
by InuyashasFieryInuyashasyokai
Summary: Twists & turns guided underneath the pale light of the new moon, eventually leading to ones dead end , evoking a new beginning. Altering the stroke of twilight to meet with their own true path, hidden by darkness.
1. Chapter 1

Altering Twilight

~ Chapter One ~

Emptiness Emerges

By Inuyashas Youkai

It had been hours since she had been reunited with that of her pack , and with that of Inuyasha . Althought much time had passed , neither could will themeselves to break it for their own reasons , as to both that seemed fine, until the hanyou himself , not being able to stand the suffocating silence any longer, and forcing him to speak..

"Kagome, I'am sorry that I left you alone .. But starting now , that all's going to change if you'll let me ..."

"No worries Inuyasha , you did what you had too.." The miko told nonchalantly

"The hell it's not , Kagome ! You know it too! If I hadn't been so determined to rush after Kikyo than you wouldn't have gotten killed , granted I am thankful that the bastard had did what he had ,and saved you with Tenseiga, because I don't know what I would do if I lost you too , but it should've been me regardless.."

"Forget it , Inuyasha .. It's okay really.. All is forgiven .. "

"That's just it Kagome, for me I can't .. Although I have made a decision , and I wanted to hear your thoughts on it .. I am letting Kikyo go , Kagome.. I know it's not really her , and so my allegience to her would be ill given , but because that part of my life had ended .. I wanted to start a new life, with you ,and as a chosen life mate if you'll let me, love you , as I have had for along time.. I was just to stupid to see things through ..."

"..." Kagome's eyes grew large as he had spoken , and by then end of what he was saying her chocolate eyes had seemed to taken the size , and shape of hugs saucers blinking rather quickly at him , in their stun.

"What ?" Kagome whispered in a almost nonexistant voice..

"I said will you stay with me , and become my mate , Kagome...?" the hanyou had said , yelling a little louder than he had intended ..

"Are you sure that's what you want ..?"

"Yes ... I'am giving up in trying to fight the impossible .. I can't do it anymore ...I I love you , Kagome.."

Yes ! " A high sqweal had made itself known , as Kagome threw herself upon that of Inuyasha , and causing him to fall backwards with her on top of him.

The hanyou closed the gap , and taking her lips into hers, hungrily . Then against her skin , sliding down towards the base of her neck, nibling on the way down , as the spike he sensed in his intended mate was very drowing effect to say the least . Chuckling a little as he went further to tease upon the soft , and tasty , supple flesh..

"If I would've known of this reaction I would have done this sooner, Kagome.."

Taking her body , and pulling her close into his loving embrace , the hanyou sought to be elsewhere , a place that both would be protected as he wanted to finally finish the claim that he once started . Jumping within that of the well , and on the other side of the well house it became known to the miko's eyes , as to the surprise waiting for her eyes to feast themselves on. Candles had been lit , and in the center of it all was different kinds of food , and drink laid out , along with that of his Haori , now placed within the middle of it all.

"Oh my , you did all of this ?"

"Hmmph ! Why wouldn't I ? You are my soon to be mate, Kagome.. You are entitled to have this from me ..." Inuyasha said as he had soon came behind her whispering as his fangs had found a new obsession of her ears..

"Inuyasha ..." Kagome moaned pleadingly ..

Soon after , clothes were thrown around in no planned direction , as the miko soon found herself bared to him , as he was now to her hoveringly above her. Lips began to lightly carress, dancing in their own rhythem of the other, as the fingers cravingly touched , entangling as one , as their actions soon gave way to their desires of one another , and soon their deepened growl, with panting mews joined together in a hazy blur.

"Kagome!" the hanyou grounded out appreciatively.

Feeling his length abruptly plunge within her soakened depths , as their bodies seemed to have taken a direction, all their own when , and finding their most needed desires to be at the forefront of their directed movents , as the hanyou now repeatedly pounded himself deeper within her core ,quickly , with that of his mate coming upwards just as fast to meet him. Fangs consumed , Claws possesively clung tightly as they made their marks on the opposing flesh of the other, in their battle for dominance ..

When they both made their final descent into oblivion, and the claim to each other , as mates made complete, each deliriouslly happy for the warmth they had found in the others embrace . But somehow , as she neared sleep , and following that of her mate she found something, and it was the one thing that somewhat dampened her mood , as she soon discovered that even though that she finally had gotten her hanyou, his soul seemed to feel as though it were split in two , as both sought to love her, but there was something about it that worried her. It didn't help much to deteor the emptiness emerging once she had found it , and with it finding it was also become almost impossible to ignore..

Although for the moment that of her mates voice seemed to have the effect of calling her back from her destructive thoughts , as he offered something that he knew would make her happy , at least for a time ..

"I love you Kagome, my Mate , and the mother of my only pups"

TBC...


	2. Chapter 2

Altering Twilight

~ Chapter Two ~

Decieving Calm, Giving Way To Chaos

By Inuyashas Youkai

Months had quickly came , and passed , with that of the hanyou still remaining in his changed appearances for the love of his new mate , the soon coming pups as well, but something seemed more off about him as of late, and it wasn't only his stubborn refusal to leave her , even with that of Kikyo summoning him, it was more than that , but his mate didn't know what . Although for now Kagome had let it go after so many failed attempts at getting at the truth of what seemed wrong but only recieveing the lies that everything was fine, even though she knew it wasn't.

Sango had often joined in too, with remaining by Kagome's side , as her pregnancy seem to fly in leaps and bounds, but Kagome mused that it was as well that maybe she too had sensed it , but as it was she could only silently hope. Kaede had taken over her care , as the time grew that hadn't permitted her to move properly as it should've if the situation were otherwise , unless Inuyasha had agreed in carrying her , but he had it's just that Kagome refused in risking in injuring his back in the process, then in the end it was fear for the unknown talking..

Little silver triangle shimmered with her mass of inky locks , and smaller fangs , with claws came soon to match over time, as was stated out loud by her friend Sango, at how beautiful Kagome had become. While taking a soak in the hot springs , both talked about their dreams for future once Naraku had been destroyed . It was a small feat in getting the hanyou to allow her go bath by herself for once , and go with Sango , but maybe it was only time to where her actions would soon come bite her in the ass. Although neither ever knew that today was the day , she would learn her mistake..

As the were bathing a serpeant like entity appeared within the night sky in the corner of her eyes, and it so happened that it was the exact time that Danger would strike , as Naraku decided to show himself into their midst.

"Kukukukukukuku... Naraku taunted as the girls had rushed to become decent , and grabbing their weapons, but as soon as they had, the vile hanyou moved quickly to avert them..

"Tsk Tsk Tsk... I wouldn't do that if I were you ... " Naraku again sang amusedly , as he with his slimy tenticles pushed them away from their reach.

Both Sango , and Kagome stood back to back , facing Naraku to the side , in order to watch for any surprises , as Kagome had raised a barrier up over them. Miroku had soon followed , lead no doubt by their screams , as the sight was taken within their eyes. Inuyasha had made his appearance but not before it was too late to stop what Kagome , had already started to do what she planned..

A blazing light suddenly tore from where a large pulsing orb had emerged from with the pink barrier . Sango held her from behind , to help become her anchor , but all the others who weren't within the barrier itself only saw light. Screams from the outside beating in had muffled their way in, but never could be known as to what was being spoken . Although at the time it hadn't mattered , as more important issues were much more dire than that of what was being said to them..

The moment that the light disappeared from sight, so had that of Naraku, and with him so had Kagome , and Sango went missing.

"Kagome!"

"Sango !

Miroku , and Inuyasha had pushed through, coming to the spot where the light had once been , then only finding that of scortched earth in its place ..

"Dammit ! Where the fuck did they go!" The hanyou raged ...

"Fuck! Damn Bastard !... Inuyasha do you think that Naraku has them now?"

"Naraku better hope that he doesn't lay a fuckin finger on my mate's head or I'll kill him."

"So you really do love her don't you pup!"

"Why wouldn't I she is my mate ?"

" Opps ! I gotta go Inuyasha , I just suddely realized something .."

"Monk ! What aren't you telling me , Miroku? I know your hiding something and let me tell ya I very much don't like it .. Now I will only say this once where in the fuck is my mate !"

"Uh , she's um .. Fighting Naraku , Inuyasha I 'am sorry ..." Miroku muttered.

"She's what ! I didn't quite hear you ? Inuyasha clarified, daring him to repeat what he thought he heard the monk say..

" Kagome, uh .. She's fighting Naraku spiritually , with Sango .. "

"What the fuck gave her that idea monk ! Do you know what will happen to her if she doesn't survive this ! Or what will happen to our pups !"

"Fuckin Miroku answer me ! What gave her that idea ? Where the hell are they?"

"They wouldn't share that, but only said that it was they only way they found so that Kagome's soul would be safe from Kikyo, as they fought ..."

"Say What ! "Inuyasha growled ...

"Kikyo had come to threaten Kagome saying that she would take back the part that was hers , and in result killing the young that wasn't supposed to be..."

"When ? I had been with Kagome the whole time! This is the first , and last, mind you that my mate will ever allowed to be away from my sight..!"

"Kagome has been having nightmare's lately , it was something that we hid from you because of the connection with you and Kikyo , even though you haven't made attempts to see her we were afriad of how you'd react to knowing what she saw. "

"What the hell did she see dammit ! My first concerns go to that of my mate , and my pups as it should .."

"Kagome dies. Kikyo kills her..."

"Over my dead body she ain't ! Where the hell is she..."

" Your fathers resting grounds .."

"Fuckin brillant wench ! Dammit ! Shit Monk ! Yes mate made sure Kikyo couldn't enter those grounds but neither can we to protect her from Naraku .. Not only that how did she do it without being made to be one of the dead herself ?How did she know ? How long were they planning this , and why wasn't I informed?"

"Indeed your right...A barrier..I had known about it when they asked me about if it were possible to create such a barrier .."

"Couldn't you have lied ! I mean seriously ?"

"They were going to do it either way , but using a anchor of some sort , something that Kagome had little experiance in doing .. I 'd rather them not do so , and this gives more chance for both of their survival ..Though Kagome wasn't expecting to be able to return with Sango afterwards..."

"What ! Why ? "

"Well , they didn't say , only that Kagome , and Sango said they would destroy Naraku , and the jewel , if we made certain that we live happily , remembering them "

"You let them! Wait ! She left , thinking that I truely wanted Kikyo, and now she's attempting to give me just what she thought I wanted ! ..Fuck! Doesn't she understand what the idea of separation will do to bonded mates!Expecting one's at that! She'll fucking die before she even has them!"

"Not exactly .."

"What do you mean not exactly ?"

"If Kagome seals the well , and removes all memories of them ever existing in the Feudal Era, then how would it destroy her?"

"You didn't tell her that did you, please tell me you didn't !"

"Well at the time I wasn't sure about your intentions with lady Kikyo , as there was a time where even you were acting rather odd , and it was easy to buy into the assumptions that maybe you changed your mind about Kagome.. Not only that it was a last resort if they found themselves in a spot they could get out of , if we weren't present ..I am sorry .."

"Dammit , ya nosey bastards ! I told her not to worry about it cause it wasn't something that was that important at the time .. At least not until the pups were born , but afterwards I was going to ask Kagome if she would ... marry me , and that if she would assist me in giving Kikyo her peace.. I was never going to leave her , hell I wouldn't have even mated her if I was, because it would kill her , and destroy us..."

"I am sorry .. What can we do?"

"Then there's only one thing left to do ..."

"What's that, Inuyasha ?"

"Find another way in , and that's where Sesshomeru comes in .."

TBC...


	3. Chapter 3

Altering Twilight

~ Chapter Three ~

Trailing Sesshomeru ,

Gained Access To the Dead

& Unwanted Goodbye's

By Inuyashas Youkai

_" Goodbye , Inuyasha ..Shippo.. I love you .. Don't Forget me..." _

_'Sayonara Pervert , maybe in the next life we meet we can finally have what we've always wanted ...A good kick in the ass, and myself the pleasure of givin it to you !'_

Their whispers broke through echoingly muttered within the passing of winds , as they had traveled to the West with the hanyou carrying Miroku at break back speeds. Along the way , Inuyasha ignored the beating his shouders were getting from Miroku's chin continuously ricocheting off it as he was springing up through coming trees , and undergrowth , but even more so realized that he missed Kagome's warmth against him ,even more opposed to the monk.

' Kagome wait for me , I am sorry I just didn't say what I planned to .. I would have if I knew that you would go and do something like this .Please don't do this ! I love you too Kagome ..'

_'We'll be together again, in time ..'_

~Within The Chasm~

Purple , toxic mydsts saturated the place in where the now stood , in a spot that closely resembled the world left behind , with the exception of the dream-like haze accompanying it , and the colors within , almost seem to run , as if everything seen was a freshly painted masterpiece forming while it went on canvas. Remanents of the living nightmares coming to life within one of the damned's recollection , coming to pass once again in front of the girl's eyes.

Besides that of a thick base of a old wise tree stood one brandishing smoothed counterparts of a fallen demon's bone , and raised high against her shoulder , covered with attire of a demon slayer. Not far away stood the other , hidden amongst the leaves , tangled in branches overhead with a poised arm pulling taunt of the bow, as was awaited for the monent when the blunt arrow to be released, donning darkened hues of the clouds, and wet grass from poisoned dew. Both appearing soaked from the moisture releasing itself from the blackened expanse above upon their arrival , and only now attempting to hold their defensive positions , awaiting to strike within the damp , muddy soil.

~Fading Images On Repeat~

'Empty Skies but a butterflies wings beat silent like air call us free by a promise torn , you'll said I'll meet you there .' Kosheen , Empty Skies

A inu hanyouess now facing that of what used to be her mirror image, now only seen as a distant memory , while seeing the arrow's sharpened edge aimed dead center through bloody eyes, and raised taunt within the tight hold of the blood encrusted bow that was held inside the other's fingertips. Growling , and violently snarling , not for what was to come, but for what already passed, as the frozen form, remaining stilled , thrown in a haphazard heap on the forest floor , un-heeding of a hanyou's prayers. Momentarily distracted from her thoughts once the forseen threat donned in the attire of a ghostly miko treading through the world , as a tormented spirit, cackling madly and seeing the splatter of crimson liquid, carrying the distinctive scent of a familiar presence , now gone .

" Kono Ama! " An perturbed hanyouess snarled.

Returning the hastily spatted words , carrying the unsaid promise of retribution the remains of the resurrected miko answered.

"Don't you see , Kagome , you where never strong enough to discover the truth , and too blind to realize that you are to weak to carry on what I have not , and do not deserve to hold what was never to be created , for what you have was never supposed to be . You were a mistake in the making to continue what I could not , however it is for not now , for I will use you in rectifying that mistake , so in a way you came to do what was asked of you . To give me life once more , to continue what needs to be done to restore balance in the mistakes that you in creation had made to destroy what was to be. Don't worry though , you will not be alone "

" Kukukuku... Kagome , why isn't it a pleasure to meet once again , and you will not be needing these.." The beast standing before her , rushing at her before her bloodied eyes agreed that her ears had told the truth , the second when Naraku's venomous greeting sent chills down her spine, and a second more before blinding pain made its presence known, as slimy flesh made its piecing entrance.

"Ugh..." Screamed the weakening hanyouess, fighting the hold upon her bow with her hands to shield herself against the attempted thrusts through her abdomen , as the bastard in front of her tried to cease the life growing inside her .

In the distance muffled sounds were heard , muddled screams that were seeming to be calling her name , but with the sound it was not understood, as the intention of them were more felt . Although , at the moment the background noise was forgotten as light muted to blackness , the dark taken over , while reddened orb's eyelids fluttered closed, along with the accompanying thud , and alerting to another joining the first fallen. Sounds repetitively summoned to calling, voices screaming for her whereabouts , and to lead the lost back home.

The nightmare has ended , until the time has come to begin once more...

~ Deceptive Dead-ends~

Silent stillness had remained reigning over the two waiting to fight the one they brought to the world they now stood. Nothing since they came had moved , not even the winds filtering through the leaves , almost everything had appeared deadened by the haze that had now submerged the area in darkness. Only quickening breaths , and racing heartbeats from each other merging to combine with their own whispers was the only thing now vowing their presence .

"Kagome are you alright ?"

"Yea , I am fine though something isn't right . I can feel his presence here with us . And at that it seems far away , but other than that its nothing . "

" Do you think something went wrong , as we passed through?"

" No ... I felt it , as we passed through . We are inside the realm of the dead.."

"Kukuku"

"Naraku!" Both females yelled coursely .

"Indeed , yes .. "

" Show yourself ya bastard !" Kagome swore.

"Only listening to you, I have to admit has been such entertainment to know you actually believe what you see is actually what is happening right in front of you . Don't worry though , I am not actually with you , not yet anyway, but soon... I will be .. " Naraku's amused shrill then soon faded , to nothingness once again ,disappearing completely,as if it was never there in the first place , like the monster himself .

TBC...


End file.
